doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cat and Mouse
Cat and Mouse ist eine Comic-Geschichte von Scott und David Tipton, die im Juli 2013 erstmals erschien. Es handelt sich dabei um den siebten Teil der Serie Prisoners of Time. Handlung Schottland, 1830. In einem Herrenhaus wird ein älteres katatonisches Ehepaar von der jungen Miss Mackenzie gepflegt, die schon länger auf einen Arzt wartet. Da erscheinen der Siebte Doctor und Ace. Sofort nimmt sich der Doctor der beiden Patienten an, wird jedoch vom Hausherrn Alan Campbell unterbrochen, der etwas ungehalten über den Besuch ist, zumal es sich nicht um den Hausarzt handelt. Der Doctor meint, er sei vom Hausarzt als Vertretung geschickt worden und möchte Näheres über den Hintergrund der Patienten erfahren. Campbell berichtet, sie seien sein Großonkel und seine Großtante und ihnen würde das Anwesen gehören. Der Doctor ist skeptisch und erkundigt sich, ob Campbell der Master des Hauses werden würde, sollten die Gibsons sterben, was Alan lächelnd bejaht. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich der Doctor, da er ein paar Aufzeichnungen konsultieren möchte, die er in seiner "Kutsche" ließ. Auf dem Weg zur TARDIS informiert der Doctor Ace darüber, dass Campbell nicht der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein und das die beiden Kranken keine Menschen sind. Er hat einen benutzten Löffel mit sich genommen, den er nun genauer untersuchen will. Der Doctor gibt Ace in der TARDIS einen Detektor, mit dem sie sich noch einmal genauer umsehen soll. Das Gerät ist auf eine bestimmte Art von Energie eingestellt, die die TARDIS her brachte. Entgegen dem Rat des Doctor betritt Ace erneut das Herrenhaus, wo sie im Keller eine Entdeckung macht. Derweil wendet sich Miss Mackenzie an den Doctor, da sie den Eindruck hat, dass mit Mr. Campbell irgendetwas nicht stimmt, was der Doctor ihr bestätigt. Ace kommt hinzu und will dem Doctor ihre Entdeckung zeigen. Es handelt sich um einen Raum voller technischer Geräte und Computer, der seltsamerweise unverschlossen war. Der Doctor ahnt, dass es sich um eine Falle handelt und das niemand anderer als der Master sie ihm gestellt haben kann. Sie untersuchen die Geräte, als plötzlich ein riesiges, einäugiges Tentakelwesen vor ihnen erscheint, das jedoch angekettet ist. Es gelingt der Kreatur, sich loszureißen und sogleich stürzt sie sich auf den Doctor und Ace. Die beiden fliehen und Ace reagiert blitzschnell mit einer Dose Nitro-9, deren Explosion die Kreatur tötet. Der Doctor erklärt Ace, dass es sich um ein Gulwort handelt. Diese Kreaturen saugen jegliche Lebensenergien aus ihren Opfern. Da erschient Miss Mackenzie und berichtet, dass ihre Patienten plötzlich wieder erwacht sind - offenbar zeitgleich mit dem Tod des Gulwort. Gemeinsam wollen sie nach den Campbells sehen, doch Alan Campbell stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Er wechselt seine Gestalt und zeigt sein wahres Gesicht - die Vermutung des Doctors bestätigt sich: vor ihnen steht der Master. Der Master berichtet, er würde mit einem Partner zusammen arbeiten und dieser sei ein alter Freund des Doctors, bzw. ein ehemaliger Begleiter. Die abgesaugte Lebensenergie der Campbells würde direkt zu diesem Partner übertragen, die dieser benötigt, um seinen Racheplan gegen den Doctor voran zu treiben. Der Doctor berichtet dem Master, sein Energieüberträger - der Gulwort - sei tot und er habe das Gerät gefunden, mit dem die Campbells in dem katatonischen Zustand gehalten wurden. Er betätigt es und die beiden kehren in ihre wahre Gestalt zurück - zwei Aerolith, die sofort den Master verfolgen, um sich an ihm zu rächen. Der Doctor erklärt Miss Mackenzie, dass die Campbell-Familie nie existierte, sondern nur vom Master erschaffen wurde, um die Energie der Aerolith zu rauben. Er ist sich sicher, dass die Rache der beiden am Master grausam und schmerzhaft sein wird. Gerade als er sich von der jungen Krankenschwester verabschiedet, erscheint aus dem Nichts die bereits bekannte verhüllte Gestalt und nimmt Ace mit sich fort. Personen *Siebter Doctor *Ace *der Master *Miss Mackenzie *Alan Campbell *Gibson Campbell *Ruth Campbell *Gulwort *Aerolith *Verhüllte Gestalt Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Der Doctor stellt sich als Dr. John Smith vor. *Der Master kann hier seine Gestalt wechseln, wobei offen bleibt, wie er dies zu Stande bringt. Cover Gallerie POT7_2.jpg|Alternatives Cover POT7_3.jpg|Foto Cover Kategorie:Comic-Stories Kategorie:Comic-Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Comic-Stories (IDW) Kategorie:Doctor Who Comics (2010-2019) Kategorie:Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Ace) Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Stories (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1830er Jahre)